Hell House
by DSCWin
Summary: After separating from their father in Chicago, Dean, Sam and Christina head to Richardson Texas where a local urban legend is coming true. Spoilers, Rated T for childish pranks and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know it's been a few days since I was on, the truth was my husband commandeered the computer when he got home from his job as a truck driver. But now that he's gone I'm gonna try and get my stories up and moving again. So enjoy this rendition of "Hell House" Inspired by the actual Episode. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural or the characters, just Christina and a few others. Please enjoy and comment.**

 **Dean's POV**

It was way to easy. Sam's mouth was still partly ajar and I smiled knowing it was an invitation to humiliate him. I gripped the plastic spoon carefully into my hand as I maneuvered the tip inside Sam's mouth just deep enough to have the tip of the head of the spoon to be wedged between his lips. He didn't flinch. He didn't move. I smiled a victory. I glanced down at the road as I pulled out my cellphone and quickly and quietly opened up the camera app and snapped the picture to save for a later blackmail use.

I smiled and felt my fingers curl around the volume and twisted it so the music, that was at a soothing mutter in the background, turned to a screaming match of music and hard core lyrics. I smiled as Sam bolted upright and fought to get the spoon out of his mouth before spitting. I was drumming on my steering wheel when I felt someone smack the back of my head, as Sam turned the music down to a dull roar.

"Very funny, Dean." He grumbled wiping his mouth the back of his hand. I looked behind me and I saw dark hazel eyes glaring at me through the rear view. "Boy if looks could kill." Sam mumbled with a smile. I let out a chuckle and looked back out on the road.

"Sorry," I said to both of the passengers. "Not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own."

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start this crap up again."

"Start what up?" I smiled knowing full well what he was about to say.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates."

"What's the matter, Sammy? Scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again?" I saw the dark glare and I smiled. The eyes from behind me looked confused. "It's something you should be looking forward to." I said with a smile, my younger sister's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Don't worry I'll be easy on you."

"Don't be." She said twirling her neck around and sending out little pops that made both Sam and I cringe. "You'll never catch me falling for stupid pranks." She sounded cocky. A trait that I myself had been cursed with. But I shrugged and looked over at Sam who was still wiping his mouth.

"Just remember something, Dean." Sam said glancing over at me. "You started it."

"Ha! Bring it all Baldy!" I smirked and continued to drive.

"Where are we anyways?" He asked his eyes scanning for any type of sign with indication as to where we might be.

"A few hours outside of Richardson." I remarked glancing back in the rearview seeing my sister fast asleep once again. I held in a chuckle. "Gimme the lowdown again?"

Sam pulled out his laptop and began to read a newspaper sight. "About a month or two ago, a group of kids goes poking inside this local haunted house."

My eyebrows knitted together and shot a glance over at Sam before returning back to driving. "Haunted by what?"

"Some misguided ghost that likes to string up the ladies to the rafters."

"Kinky." Came a soft voice from behind us. Our sisters eyes opened and she sighed in defeat of ever getting back to sleep. She looked up at Sam and shrugged. "Don't let me stop you, bro." She smiled and crossed her arms on the back of the seat and placed her chin the nest she made.

"Anyways," Sam said shooting a questionable look at our sister. "They were walking in the basement and found this girl hanging, dead."

"Did they ID the body?" I ask pulling over a lane as some douche in a tan 4x4 zoomed past me.

"That's the thing," Sam said licking his lips. "When the cops arrived at the house, she was gone. Completely vanished. Cops claimed the kids were just pulling the worlds sickest prank ever." I let out a shrug.

"Maybe the cops were right." I said even though I hated to agree with the local authorities.

"Well, the accounts the kids have given, seem pretty sincere."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you read their accounts?"

Sam's cheeks flushed a little as he let out a sigh. "Well, I knew that we'd be passing through Texas so I uh...surfed some local..." The glances he got from both me and Christina made his cheeks glow darker. "Paranormal websites. And I found one."

"And it's called...what?" I asked Christina's blond hair brushed past me and was now looking over Sam's shoulder.

"HellHoundsLair ." She said her twisting in a smile. "Sounds like it's a legit sight for creepy single 30 year olds living in their mom's basement."

I had to smile in agreement. "Yeah. Sounds like a website for those hopeless nut jobs that wouldn't know a ghost even if they bit 'em in the persqueeter."

"Look, we left dad." My eyes rolled as he had to bring up dad. _Its only been a month._ I thought licking my lips. "Which was a mistake, by the way." _It was mistake I didn't leave you in South Dakota._ I thought bitterly trying really hard not to yell back at him. "And now we don't know where the Hell he is, so in the meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm in checking this thing out."

I let out a sigh and took a look at our little sister who did seem a little lost knowing she just met dad and now he was gone again. But she wasn't freaking out like Sam was. "Alright." I gave in seeing the Richardson 176 miles away sign. "So where do we find these kids?"

I thought I saw a smile on Sam's face. "Same place you always find kids in a town like this."

"Mm-mm..." came a moan from the backseat. "Double bacon cheeseburger here I come!" Sam and I chuckled.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are going to be short chapters. But I really hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own any rights to supernatural, just to Christina Winchester.**

 **Sam's POV**

I was rubbing my eyes as we pulled up to a small outdoor burger joint just a few blocks away from our hotel room. It was busy as high school students congregated around the few tables talking excitedly about their weeks at school, something I didn't miss when I was in school.

"Excuse me," I turned around and saw Christina standing at the order window her long blonde hair pulled into a bun. "May I get two double bacon cheeses extra bacon on both, no pickles on one, extra mustard on the other, add tomato to the one without pickle and both with red onions instead of the white." The boy jotted down the order and I saw Dean looking around a smug smile on his face as girls seemed to throw him flirtatious looks his way. "I also need your house salad with blue cheese and ranch on the side and three large drinks please." She smiled and I watched as the boy's mouth dropped as she smiled at him.

"That would be...$17.43." He said his voice breaking. He slid over the cups, in which Dean took one before he disappeared over by the drink station. Christina slid the boy a $20 and smiled with a "keep the change" blink, that I've seen Dean use several times, and then walked over to the drink station to fill up her drink and by the looks of it mine. My eyes narrowed as I was scrutinizing what she was planning.

"So where are these kids we're looking for," Dean asked sitting down at the table sliding the straw into the lid of his drink.

"There's around here somewhere," I said cautiously taking a sip of my drink and blinked in surprise as it was ice tea. "There's-"

"Nothing was added to it," Christina said with a sigh as she took a small sip from her drink. "I'm too tired to do anything. All I want now is my burger and I'll be happy."

"Walker!" The boy said from the pick up window. Christina smiled and skipped over to the window before pointing at something. I glanced down and saw her walking towards us two burgers and a salad on a small plastic tray.

"Are you ashamed of using, Winchester?" Dean asked her as she picked up her burger and held it to her face.

"No, it's just a precaution. You never know who might be listening and wanting to nab at us." Her hazel eyes blinked a few times before I slugged Dean in the shoulder. "Got some hot sauce you want some?" Dean nodded and Christina handed him a small black packet from her jacket pocket. "Now this is some HOT stuff." She said emphasizing on the word hot as she poured the contents on her burger. Dean followed suit and I looked back down on my screen.

"I found them," I said pointing to three kids. One of which was the burger joint's order kid. "Dean, Christy come on let's go ask them what they saw."

"But, myff moufh if fulls." Christina said her mouth full of her choice of food. "How about I stfay behifd and keep an eyef on fhings." I let our a sigh and we walked away keeping a close eye on our sister who just appeared to be drinking and eating her burger.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Christina's POV**

My brothers were gone, and I went right to work. I grabbed a couple of the packets of hot sauce I had still stashed in my jacket pocket and carefully dripped it down their straws making sure they weren't looking back at me. I knew that if I was caught they would get even with me, but I wasn't afraid of pulling the first...well...second punch, since it was Dean who had started this whole thing to begin with. I finished the packets of sauce and blew into the straws to hide the evidence. I quietly went back to eating as Sam and Dean both walked up to the table and took their seats.

"I don't think I ever liked it when people can't get their facts straight." Dean grumbled taking a bite of his bacon cheeseburger. Instantly his eyes sparkled as tears fell from them. "Well the only good thing is that they all said the same name. Craig." Dean tried to blow on his tongue while I happily ate my burger. "Damn, that's hot!" He said trying to fan his mouth out with his hand.

"You're soda will help," Sam said picking up his drink and placed his straw in between his lips. I was biting my tongue hard to try and keep a smile from forming. _This is all too perfect._ I thought as I grabbed mine and took a sip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN MY DRINK?!" Dean screamed as he began to rub his eyes from the tears. He shot me a dark look and I blinked. "What did you do?" He said darkly. His green eyes seemed to bug out of his head. Then we turned and saw Sam coughing and throwing half of his ranch dressing into his mouth.

"You're so going to get it now, Christy." Sam grumbled wiping a napkin across his face to get rid of any ranch dressing evidence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I never left the table," I said with a sassy shake of my head. "Besides I only had the two packets of hot sauce." I picked up my burger and in my head I was smiling triumphantly at my two points I gained at the prank I pulled with my brothers. _Dean= 1, Sam= 0, me= 2._

~Hell House~

"Did you or did you not spiked our drinks with hot sauce." Dean asked me as we clambered up to the hotel room. "Just want to know what kind of punishment you're going to get from us."

"Try me, big boy." I said my eyes narrow from being sleepy and annoyed at his weak threats. "I've been through Hell already you're little...threats aren't going to scare me." I smiled mischievously as I threw my backpack towards the wall and clambered into the fold up bed, Dean had asked the front desk for. "By the way, you boys better set an early alarm. If I wake up before you, things could get really nasty for both of you." They both threw off their shirts as I covered my eyes, I was comfortable sleeping in my clothes just to avoid an awkward scene with my two brothers.

"Night." Dean said his voice still upset with my recent winnings. I heard Sam chuckle before he shut off the lamp that sat in between them. I sat up for another hour making sure my brothers wouldn't get the best of me while I slept, but their loud snores erased all fear and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a lot of quotes from the actual episode in this. So all rights to the show and creators.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to supernatural as it says above. The only rights are Christina. Please enjoy and Comment.**

 **Dean's POV**

I woke up seeing Sam and Christina both dressed and talking excitedly about something. I lifted my head and noticed I had something sticking to my face. I tried to get a better look but their snickers made me jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom mirror. I had something white on my face and the smell of mint made my face heat up.

"Is this my shaving cream?!" I barked turning around. Their snickers became deep belly laughs in a matter of seconds as I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. _Payback's a bitch._ I thought as I managed to wash down the five dollars worth of my best shaving cream down the drain. When I came out they weren't in the room. I nervously looked around and got dressed and headed towards the door.

Christina was leaning up against my impala with Sam standing next to her. They were both drinking coffee. Sam was holding out a cup as a peace offering his smile still creeping on his lips. I glared at them as I took it.

"There's nothing in there." He said with a soft chuckle. "And it turns out we have some competition with this prank war."

"So it was you who spiked our drinks." I growled taking a hesitant sip of my drink. "And who's bright idea was it to do the shaving cream prank."

"That was me." Christina said with a triumphant smile. "So if I understand correctly the score is Dean= 1 Sam= .5 and me= 3." She took I a sharp breath of air and shook her head making her ponytail to swish back and forth. "Not a good start boys." She smiled and climbed inside the car before I could throw my coffee in her face.

~Hell House~

The music store that Craig Thurston was located near the middle of town. It's run down sign had it's paint began to peel. I nodded towards my siblings who walked in behind me. Almost instantly as if we were in a pet shop instead of a music store, Christina rushed towards the baskets and began to search. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement as she pulled one album cover after another.

"Hey fellas, can I help you?" A young boy that was the same age as those we had interviewed last night stood behind the counter. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously as Sam and I walked up to the counter, leaving our sister to do her own thing.

"You Craig Thurston?" Sam asked even though his name tag read Craig.

"I am." Craig said rubbing the back of his head. I let out a smile and cleared my throat.

"Well, we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean this is Sam."

"Really?" His excitement caught us by complete surprise. "Now way. I'm a writer too! I'm on my school's lit magazine."

"Well, good for you Morrissey." I said with fake enthusiasm. Sam shoots me a look that I know all to well, as his 'stop being a jerk' face.

"Uh...we're doing an article on local haunting and rumor has it you might know of one."

Craig's face paled. "You mean the Hell house?"

"That's the one." I said snapping my fingers. His face had fallen as he slowly took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story." He said his eyes low.

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Sam's voice seemed to calm the boy down.

Craig took in a slow breath before licking his lips. "Well, supposedly back in the '30s, this farmer named Mordachi Murdoch, used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sam asked his eyes narrowing, I just noticed he was holding a notepad and was taking down notes.

"Well, he figured it was the best if his girls died quick, rather then starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begging for him to stop but he just stung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any girl that goes inside."

"Where'd you hear all this?" I asked, knowing this might be some urban legend just to scare kids from venturing into old homes that they weren't supposed to.

"My cousin, Dana told me." He said with a shrug. "I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I-I don't believe this for a second."

"But you do now." Sam said bringing up the girl that vanished two months pier.

Craig's face flushed. "I don't know what the hell to think man! You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? The girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" I smiled and nodded. He then let out a sigh and his work attitude came back. "Are you going to buy anything or were you just harassing me?"

"Actually I would love to buy these if I could." Christina's voice seemed nice to hear. I was surprised to see that she can hold her mouth shut long enough for us to do our jobs. Craig nodded as he lead her towards the cash register and rang up her albums. "Thanks so much." She said with a smile and followed us out of the store.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Sam's POV**

We drove up a long dirt road and parked a few feet away from the cabin, that was supposedly the 'Hell House' Craig and his friends talked about. The afternoon sun made it a bit more easy to look at and not all that scary. But as we stopped and parked the car, I could feel tension in the air.

"God I hate cabins in the woods." Christina said shivering and pulling her jacket closer around her neck.

"Why," Dean asked with a smug grin on his face, pulling out his EMF detector. "Isn't that why people build them?"

"Dean. Just shut up." She said her voice laced with annoyance. "I hate cabins in woods, spiders, and thunderstorms get over it." She stomped a few feet in front of us but stopped and slowly turned to face us, her pointer finger out and her eyes darkened. "If you place a spider in my shoes or my backpack as a prank you'll be wishing for dad faster then you can blink." She turned back around and walked up the steps, leaving Dean and me to stand there and chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**These are going to be short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural just Christina. Please comment and enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV (cont)**

Dean and I both walked around the house trying to catch any oddities while we saw Christina looking through the darkened windows. "Anything?" I asked Dean when I heard his EMF start to sing. He nodded but put it in his pocket.

"Not going to do us any good." He said grabbing his gun from his pants.

"Why'd you say that?" I followed him up the steps and towards the front door.

"I say it's because those things still have some juice in them." He pointed his thumb towards a telephone pull that I guess I didn't recognize as it was hidden amongst the trees. He jiggled the handle and walked in his gun raised while Christina and I walked in pulling out our weapons.

The door creaked open and we all took tentative steps inside ready to fire at a moment's notice. The walls were littered with strange symbols that made my stomach twist but some of them were confusing to see.

"Looks like old man Murdoch was a tagger in his time." Dean said walking up to a symbol to scrutinize the drawing.

"And apparently after his time." I said my eyes wide with a mix of amazement and uneasiness. "That reverse cross over there, was used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up not until the 60's in San Francisco." I watched as Dean stopped and lowered his gun.

"Nerd." He mumbled shaking his head. "That is why you don't get laid."

"Actually chicks do dig the smart ones." Christina said with a giggle. "Too bad you only attract the ones that are easy." I held in a laugh as Dean looked as though he might shoot her, but stormed off only to stop a few feet away and stared at a strange symbol.

"Have you seen this one before?" He was pointing to a black symbol. I stared at it trying to get a mental picture trying to rack my brain. It was a cross with a dot in the middle of what looked like an upside down question mark. I stared at it and shook my head.

"No, I haven't." I admitted. I even saw Christina scratching her head in confusion.

"It's strange, but I have...somewhere." Dean said his eyes narrowing.

I reached out and rubbed at the symbol something small specks of paint stuck to my fingers. "It's paint." I said showing the rubbings to Dean. "Seems fresh too."

"I don't know Sammy," Dean said shrugging his shoulder. "You both know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind." He glared as Christina and I both nodded our heads in agreement. "But I think the cops may be right about this one. Maybe it's nothing."

I felt my eyes drop, "Yeah. Maybe." I said shaking my head. We turned to leave when something moved in a room next to the one we were just in. Dean and I took our positions in front of our sister who nodded quietly. We took small careful steps until we surrounded the door. I stood on the left, Dean the right leaving Christina in the middle. Dean nodded when the noises got closer. With a quick movement. Dean moved in front of Christina, lifted up his leg and sent it flying through the closed door. A bright light greeted us making Dean and I to lift our hands to our eyes.

"Cut!" Someone said in annoyance. "It's just a couple of humans...and a girl." We blinked out the bright square that Dean and I suffered. Two guys one with shaggy hair and bottle rimmed glasses and one that had a buzz cut black hair and a fisherman's vest stood annoyed looks on their faces until Christina brushed past and they they straightened.

"What are you guys doing here?" the bottle rimed guy asked, I was sure he was trying to act tough in front of our sister but it sure wasn't' impressing her in the least.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean countered putting a protective arm in front of Christina who took a step behind me.

"We belong here." Bottle-Rimmed said pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "We're professionals." He was standing up throwing his chest out at us. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep myself from laughing.

"Professional what?" Dean asked his eyes narrowing.

"Paranormal Investigators." He dug into his pocket for a few seconds before shoving a business card into my hands. Dean leaned over to check. I felt Christina's hands on my shoulders as she tried to peer over Dean's head. "There you go. Take a look at that, guys." He was smug. The kind of smug that even Dean couldn't stand.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Dean groaned as he looked from the business card then at the two would be hunters and then walked away pulling his hand over his mouth trying really hard not to laugh or cruse.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler?" I said eying the two guys. "You guys run the website don't you? HellHoundsLair?"

"The one and only." Ed said pushing his glasses up on his nose. He was trying to look more intelligent as he eyed Christina who looked like she was about to run out of the house sick.

"Oh Yeah. Yeah we're huge fans." Dean stepped back and forced himself in between the glances.

"Well, we know who are too." Dean and I stared at the two "professional" hunters before they shook their heads. "Lame amateurs. Going at this for the cheap thrills ain't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug. "Well, I guess we should leave it for the professionals don't you think Dean?" I asked nudging my sister out the door. She let out a small grumble and vanished around the corner.

Dean nodded. "Keep up the good work." His voice was laced with sarcasm as we all left the house. "I think it's time to do some research on the house. Maybe find out what the symbol was that I saw."

 **End of Sam's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Christina's POV**

I let out a long sigh as I helped Sam with the local history books, trying to find anything about Mordechai and his homicidal tendencies. I found nothing. I could tell by the way he was rubbing his head that he didn't find anything as well.

"Anything?" I asked him and he shook his head sliding one of the three history books we had found. "So maybe Dean's right. Maybe it's just a bunch of hocus pocus that was just there to scare people."

"But what about that girl Craig and his friends saw?" He asked shooting me a questionable look. "Did you find anything?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "But Dean did say he was going to head over to the police station and see if any of the missing persons matched the description of the girl." I saw him nod his head and we stood up. I grabbed the books and placed them back where we had found them before walking out the door. Dean was leaning up against the wall of the library and I felt Sam grab my shoulder.

"Stay out of the car for a few minutes." He whispered and let go of my shoulder. I looked at him confused before he rushed up towards Dean, leaving me to walk the few feet by myself.

"Find anything?" Dean asked as Sam walked up. Sam shot me a look and I froze.

"Nothing on Mordechai but there was a man name Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have kids but two boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone."

I saw Dean shrug. I was walking over when I felt my cellphone buzz in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out and stared at the number for a second before walking away and answering the call placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said glancing back at Sam and Dean who were now talking leaning on the top of the car.

"Don't go in that house." The voice was deep. Something clicked in my head as I heard the voice again. "Don't go in that house." It repeated. I was confused. I heard the click on the other end and my phone went dead.

 _Okay that was weird_ I said walking back over towards the Impala. Dean was sitting in the driver's seat and had turned over his car, Latin pop music blared out of his speakers and we watched as he struggled to turn off his radio accidentally turning on his wipers. _Now I see why Sam told me to stop_.

"That's one point for me." He said with a smile. Dean's eyes glared at him then back at me as I slowly slid into the back seat. I shook my head almost hearing the accusation that I had any part in doing this.

"That all you got?" Dean asked shaking his head at Sam. "That's weak. That's bush league weak." We sped off both Sam and I beginning to laugh as Dean's growls rumbled in his throat.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural rights. Just towards Christina. Please enjoy and comment.**

 **Dean's POV**

I woke up early the next morning with the sounds of sirens blaring down the street since about six that morning. Christina and Sam both woke up and we rushed to the window seeing the police and ambulance driving towards the road that would lead them to the "haunted" cabin.

"What the hell?" Sam sighed as we had gotten dressed and rushed to the cabin just as the coroners were just wheeling out a body.

"What's going on here?" I asked flashing my FBI badge. The deputies shrugged and lifted up the gurney.

"Young woman was found hanging in the basement by her friends." The man's voice was full of emotion.

"Suicide?" Sam asked standing next to me. The officer nodded his head sadly.

"It's too bad. She was a straight A student. Had a full ride to UT. Don't know why anyone would do something like that."

"Maybe it is something we'll be interested after all." I said as we walked back to the car. I was surprised to see Christina standing silently staring at the house before we left.

"We coming back tonight?" Sam asked as we pulled away. I nodded silently. "Sounds like fun."

~Hell House~

The night air hugged our bodies as we quietly walked up the dirt road and into the trees. One police car and two deputies stood guard shining a spot light in every direction.

"Why are they still here?" I hissed braving a look as the spot light moved past us.

"Guess they don't want anymore accidents." Sam retorted. I looked back at Christina who had a puzzled look on her face before she moved her body around and started to smack our arms.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." I grumbled. The two "professional" hunters Ed and Harry were sneaking up on the side of the house their bodies covered in gear. "I got this. When it clears run." I said and stood up making sure I was still blocked by the brush. I lifted my hand up to my mouth and cleared my throat. "Who you gonna call!" We watched as the techno-geeks panicked and the cops twirled around.

"You stop right there!" The cops screamed running after the two. As soon as they disappeared we all ran to the door heading under the yellow caution tape and inside the house.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Christina's POV**

I felt a sneeze coming when I first entered the house that night. Dust seemed to spread everywhere when Dean slammed the door shut. I held in my breath as we walked carefully through the house my back towards my brothers. I stammered when I bumped into Dean who was still staring at the symbol from when we walked in yesterday morning his eyes squinting at it. "I know I've see that somewhere." He whispered but shook his head pulling his sawed off shot gun closer to his chest.

"Ladies first." Sam said as we reached the basement door. I felt my stomach twist as I stood frozen in place.

"You're both jerks." I snapped taking a small step towards the door. I felt someone grab my shoulders and Dean yelling 'Boo'. I twirled around and smacked him on the side of his head with my flashlight which he just chuckled pushing past me and walked through the door.

"This where she was found?" Sam asked Dean as they searched around for any type of clues. I kept shooting wary glances over my shoulder as if I was being watched. I was feeling nervous my legs were beginning to shake.

"Guys." I said backing up towards the door. They didn't hear me, Dean was holding up a mason jar with some strange liquid and was holding it out towards Sam, daring him to take a sip.

"What am I twelve?" Sam asked annoyed shining his light into another part of the cellar. That's when it happened. I bumped into someone tall and muscular. In and instant I felt my legs leaving the floor and I saw an ax being swung in my direction.

"GUYS!" I screamed biting the man's hand making him drop me to the ground I scrambled for my gun and sent three rounds of rocksalt into the man. My eyes went wide when all it did was make him even more pissed off. "Shit!" I screamed as he picked me up and threw me towards the direction of Dean who fired as soon as I landed on the ground.

"You okay?" He asked pulling me to the my feet. I turned around and saw that Mordechai's ghost was gone. I nodded shakily then turned when we heard Sam's yells coming from the room he had entered a few minutes before. Dean and I rushed in and sent more rocksalt bullets into Mordechai's back making him vanish once again. For only a second. We rushed over towards Sam who looked just as freaked out as me. But as we turned to leave, Mordechai stood there ax in hand and he was walking towards us.

"Get out of here!" Dean screamed sending two more rocksalt bullets flying into the spirit's chest. Mordechai didn't vanish. Instead he lifted his ax above his head and sent it flying towards Sam, who was in the middle. He ducked and Mordechai's ax entered into an electronic box just behind Sam's head. Sparks were flying and Mordechai kept hanging onto his ax handle before we all braved a rush towards the basement's steps.

"Move! Move! Move!" Sam screamed as he lead Dean and I out of the house. I stopped for a second and felt fear surge through me as Mordechai's tall bulky frame slowly began to climb the steps towards me his ax hung loosely in his hands. "CHIRSTY!" Sam's voice brought me out of my stupor and I ran towards the front room where Sam and Dean were trying to open the door. I couldn't stop my body slamming into them and we fell through the broken door and down the few steps of the porch. The two guys from earlier were back and was now hiding in front of the cop cars when we scrambled to our feet and rushed towards the impala.

We were trying to catch our breath as we drove away. "You guys okay?" Dean asked looking at Sam and I who were trying to make sure we didn't have any wounds that needed any medical attention. We both let out a strangle nod. As we pulled into the hotels' parking lot my phone buzzed in my hand.

"Hello?" I said wiping sweat with the back of my hand. Dean and Sam walked out of the car looking at me I waved them off and they walked towards our room.

"I told you not to go into that house." The voice was deep and angry. "What were you thinking?"

"Uh, who is this?" I asked, but the line ended. I tried to look at the number but it only read unavailable. "Weird." I shook my head while I climbed out of the impala. Taking a deep breath to settle my nerves I walked over towards the hotel room and opened the door. I was instantly greeted to a ice bucket of ice and cold water.

"Got cha!" Dean and Sam screamed in victory. I spat out some water and narrowed my eyes. "Two points to the boys!" They gave each other a high five before we all started to laugh. _I love my family._ I thought as they threw me a towel and my backpack. _Revenge is a best dish served cold!_ I thought and walked into the bathroom shaking out ice and water. My brother's chuckles vanished as I closed and locked the door.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural just to Christina. Please enjoy and comment. Thanks!**

 **Dean's POV**

I sat staring at a pad of paper that I had found in one of the drawers. I kept drawing that same symbol that I swore I knew I had seen it before somewhere. The hotel door opened and Christina walked in carrying a bag and dropped it in front of Sam peering over his shoulder. She toss me my keys which I caught it my eyes still down staring at the symbol rubbing the back of my head trying desperately to figure out where I had seen this before.

"What the Hell is this symbol?" I said out loud I had to hold back a chuckle when I saw my sister jump a little. She rolled her eyes before she sat down in an empty chair next to Sam. "This is buggin' me. This whole damn case is buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"It does." Sam said pulling out a deli sandwich from the bag.

"Alright. That explains why he went after you two, but why me?"

"Maybe you reminded him of a girl. At least I would have mistaken you as one with that scream I heard last night." I glared at my sister. Sam lifted up a hand she slapped it. She kept chuckling even when I glared at her.

"Shut up." I groaned making Sam let out a strange chuckle.

"Anyways, back to the local legend. It's told that he hung himself right? Did you see those slit wrists of his."

"Yeah." I said still looking at the symbol.

"But I thought ghost, even a homicidal ghost, kept a pretty strict rule on doing the same thing over and over again." Christina said swallowing her bite of her sandwich. "Why isn't he following the rules?"

"I don't know." Sam said typing on his keyboard. "It story goes, huh." We both looked at him as he leaned back in his chair. "There's a new story that was posted last night. It goes, 'Mordechai was a Satanist who liked to chop up his victims with an ax.'"

"Explains the ax." I said the symbol starting to become clear in my head.

"Right," Sam said. "'Then he slit his wrists. Now he's stuck in the house for eternity.'"

"So what is making him change?" Christina asked.

"I don't know, but I know who to ask." I said when the symbol finally broke into my memory. I jumped to my feet, grabbed my jacket and left the hotel room, my two siblings following after.

~Hell House~

The music store was empty once again, when my siblings and I walked in. Craig Thurston stood behind the counter looking as if he had just been dumped. When he saw us walking in he immediately stood up straighter.

"I don't want to talk." He said his voice cracking with fear.

"Relax." I said with a smile. "Just here to buy myself an album." Craig's face seemed to relax a bit as I went over towards a box of albums and only searched for a few seconds before I found the one I wanted. "You know, I was scratching my head about where I seen this symbol." I dropped the album on the counter. "Tell me, you a fan of BOC?" Craig's eyes were filling with guilty tears.

"It was all for fun." He whispered shaking his head as he gripped the album with shaking hands. "Nobody was supposed to get hurt."

"Well, somebody did." Sam said his voice even. Craig took in a deep breath and tried to look.

"Why don't you tell us how this came to be." Christina's voice was soft despite the fact we all nearly died last night. Craig looked at her and gave a sad smile.

"My cousin Dana was down from TCU for a break." Craig looked up at me who was giving him my best to look disinterested. "We were bored one night and decided to go to this abandoned house. We thought it was would be funny to make it haunted. You know scare some people. Make some laughs." He glanced at each of us. Sam and I continued to look threatening while Christina was the calmer one. "So we painted some symbols on the wall. Some from albums," he lifted the Blue Oyster Cult album. "Some were from Dana's theology textbooks."

"How was Mordechai created?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"We found out some guy named Murdock used to live there. So we kind of switched a few facts around and the story spread like wildfire. Before I knew it those two geeks had put it on their website. Now a girl is dead." His eyes were filling up with tears now. Making me turn around. "It was supposed to be a joke. How could something get out of control so fast?"

"Alright." Sam said softly. I turned my head and saw Sam and Christina both walking in my direction.

"So if all of this was faked then how the Hell do you explain Mordechai?" I snarled my two research nerds just shrugged their shoulders.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Sam's POV**

"A Tulpa?" Christina asked her eyes narrowing with uncertainty. "Really? A Tulpa. A Tibetan think God?"

"I mean it fits." I said flipping my laptop around. Dean had dropped Christina and I back at the hotel leaving to go somewhere, so I thought I'd look up any explanation for Mordechai's irrational behavior. "What else could it be? I mean it can't be a ghost, it doesn't behave like one."

"So just because it doesn't act like a ghost you're throwing out Tulpa?" I nodded. Christina shook her head before taking a swig of some water. "I want to be around when you tell, Dean." She took a few sniffs my direction and her nose wrinkled. "You need to shower. When was your last one?"

"Two days ago." I said and I saw her gag. "What? When was yours?"

"Last night, remember my water and ice bath?" I nodded a smile creeping on my face. "I had to take one just to warm up. You know you two are jerks. I was being easy on you. Now the gloves comes off and you're going to get it!" She stood up and left the room.

I bit my bottom lip as she slammed the door behind her. I just blinked back a confusing glance then decided to take a shower cause I could smell something unpleasant on me. Taking off my shirt I carefully tossed it on the bed and I saw that it was luckily just my shirt that stunk. I looked around just to make sure she didn't come into the door before I took off the rest of my clothes, placed them on the bed and headed for the bathroom closing the door behind me.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is sloppy and rushed and I'm sorry. Just got a lot on my mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural just Christina. Please enjoy and comment.**

 **Dean's POV**

I was just pulling up to the hotel when I saw my sister storming out of the hotel the look of fury I was curious as to what was biting her. "Hey," I said stopping and getting out. "You okay?"

She let out a forced sigh and smiled showing teeth. I felt my stomach tightened as she took a step towards me. "I'm just going crazy." She said and instantly calmed down. "Sam's inside taking a shower. At least you're not afraid to get yourself clean." She jumped on the hood of the car and ran her fingers through her hair. I looked at her curiously as she let out another sigh. "I'm sorry for the hot sauce and the shaving cream."

"It's okay." I said which she looked at me surprised. "Truce?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Truce." We shook hands.

"So what's with the attitude?" I asked as we slowly walked to the hotel room.

"It's my hormones growing out of whack." She said and I grimaced. "It's not like that, Dean." She said eying me. "I'm just hating the fact that I've haven't been with anyone for three years." My eyes went wide. "What?"

"You've haven't been laid in three years?" She shrugged and nodded. I let out a laugh and she glared at me. "Stay out here, I don't think seeing Sam naked would help you out." I smiled and she nodded.

"I'll be in the car." She turned and left leaving me with a smile as I drew out a small packet of itching powder and walked in.

The shower in the bathroom was running when I walked in and tossed my keys on the table alerting Sam that I was inside.

"Is that you Dean?" Came his voice.

"Yeah," I said carefully checking to see the bathroom door was still closed.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I had to do something." _That something was to buy some itching powder._ I carefully tore the top and grabbed his boxers and a smile crept on my face. And carefully began to sprinkle the powder inside.

"So I have an idea what Mordechai is." He said and the shower shut off.

"What do you got?"

"I think he's a Tulpa." I heard the sound of the shower curtain being pulled to the side.

"A Tulpa?" I asked adjusting myself as the bathroom door opened. I turned around carefully sliding the itching powder in my back pocket. I had to bite my bottom lip as Sam walked out.

"Yeah a Tibetan think god."

"I know what a Tulpa is." I said. _Good think we don't have an sister in here or this would be very awkward._ "How about you get dressed. I need to get something to eat." I slapped his shoulder and quickly walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Sam's POV**

I struggled to walk as my underwear and pants seemed to pinch and rub in the wrong way as I walked. None of my two siblings seemed disinterested as we walked into the burger joint we had first come to town. I watched as Dean had ordered coffee and not the food he said he wanted. Grabbing some sugar and creamer Dean and Christina watched as I struggled to walk without everything pulling on my sensitive areas.

"You alright?" Dean asked watching me as I sat down on one of the chairs. It seemed to help a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grimaced as he distributed out the coffee and I opened my laptop. "So Mordechai's a Tulpa."

"Explain that to me?" Dean said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, years ago, twenty monks thought about a golem and after years of meditating the golem came to life."

"So a bunch of men with no lives thought about this golem creature and it came to life?" Dean shook his head. "Sounds a bit far fetched."

"Well, it's a theory." I said shifting in my seat. "I mean if twenty monks could think of a creature imagine what a hundred thousand people, who believe some local legend could do."

"Like the game Telephone." I looked up at my sister and nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"We go change the story for our advantage." I said opening the HellHoundsLair site and flipped it around to show Dean and Christina who shrugged and stood up. I climbed to my feet and flinched.

"You alright?" Christina asked and I grimaced.

"I think I'm allergic to our soap or something."

"Or something." Dean said his face spitting into a smile.

"You did this?" I asked and he just chuckled. "You're a jerk you know that?"

"Of course."

 **End of Sam's POV**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to try and finish putting up my story today, before my husband comes back home and takes control of the computer. Thanks so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Just towards Christina. Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Dean's POV**

I stopped laughing as the itching powder whore off. His glare however was still plastered to his face as we pulled into a trailer park. "So how do we find these guys?" I asked as I pulled up next to the office building. "Knock on every trailer and hopefully we get the right one?"

"Or we can just ask this office here and save us a few awkward minutes." Sam said pointing towards the office building. I pulled behind the office and turned off my car getting a few glances of admire for my car made my face brighten.

"Dean," I looked over towards my sister who was now sliding out of the car. "Your ego is showing. You might want to look into that." My face fell as we stumbled into the office. A tired looking older woman smoking a cigarette stood looking at us through heavy purple lids. Her fire orange hair made each of us shudder as we stepped into the cloud of second hand smoke.

"What can I do you for?" She asked her voice sounding like she had one too many packs in one day.

"We're looking for a couple of people." Sam said lifting his neck another two inches so that he was hovering over the smoke. "Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler."

"Lot number 23. Silver trailer." She let out a disinterested puff of smoke and we got out of there happily.

"Yuck!" Christina hissed spitting off to the side barely missing my foot. "I can't stand why people would actually do that to them." She let out another small spat before glancing over and seeing a map of the entire trailer park. "Lot 23...here it is. Just down the road a ways." I lead the way past shady trailers and some older men looking at Sam and Christina like a piece of meat. I grabbed both their wrists before we spotted the silver trailer that the two professionals lived.

"Hey in there!" I said pounding my fist on the door. We all heard scared movements inside. "We know you're in there. Open up!" The door swung open, both Ed and Harry's heads popped out. They looked as though we had sprouted a demon head each.

"Wha-What do you want?" Harry asked tugging nervously tugging at this vest.

"We need you to take down that website!" I screamed my face twisting in anger. I felt Sam and Christina pull me back as I kept hearing the scared whimpers from Ed and Harry.

"We can use them for our advantage." Sam whispered shooting a glance over at the two cowering guys.

"Yeah, we can make, put up a weakness for Mordechai and then take care of him only then after Mordechai's done do we ask them to take down the sight." I looked over at Christina's whose hazel eyes seem to grow bigger making it impossible to look away. I glanced over at Sam who was pulling his puppy dog eyes. I was trapped.

"Alright. Fine!" I fought off their grips and turned to look at the guys who was too busy sniveling to over hear what we had planed out. But looked up at my outburst.

"I would like you to take down your website." I looked up at Sam who looked confused.

"But what about those facts we just learned about Mordechai?" Christina asked. I watched as Ed and Harry braved a few steps towards our backs.

"I don't think they deserve it." Sam said and I smiled smugly. "Unless they're offering to take the site down once Mordechai's dead."

"We promise." Ed shrieked and all three of us smiled.

"Well, I heard that Mordechai wasn't a satanist but he shot himself so he's terrified of guns." Sam said spinning his silver tongue.

"Also lead bullets. He's allergic to lead. An unfortunate childhood disease." Christina added her eyes blinking seductively playing with the hormones of these obviously single men. We watched as both Ed's and Harry's eyes brightened.

"Well, we got to go." Harry said and rushed inside the trailer with Ed following closely behind.

"Slow your roll, they'll think we're excited." When they closed their trailer door did we all raise our hands and gave each other a high five.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Christina's POV**

I sat with my head leaning up against the wall of the small diner we decided to have our late lunch. I stared at my empty plate and waited for it to spontaneously make more food to reappear, when I heard the most annoying laugh I heard in my life. I glanced up when I saw Sam's long arm appear in front of my face and tugged at a thin metal cord. Instantly the laughing stopped. I glanced up at the wall decoration that had caught Dean's attention.

A foot tall 3D wooden art piece with a man holding a large fish caught my older brother's attention. Sam and I glared at him when he pulled the small cord once again filling our small booth with the same annoying laugh. After a few seconds of the laughing, I reached out and grabbed the cord pulling and shutting off the laugh.

"What are you three?" I grumbled snatching a few of Sam's croutons off his salad and popping them into my mouth.

"What's the matter, hormones driving you nutty?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No that damn wood work on the wall is what's driving me nutty." I said through clenched teeth. I wrapped my hand around my beer bottle and took in a deep swig. The cool amber liquid swirled around my stomach feeling me with a temporary happiness, until I heard the annoying laughter once again. Dean was smiling as he finished up his food. Sam came to my rescue and pulled the string and silence.

"Any word on the changes?" Dean asked clearly upset for us spoiling his fun.

"Yep." He flipped his laptop around showing Dean the website changes.

"How long would we have to wait?"

"I say about...7 tonight should give people plenty of time to read and believe it." Sam said stabbing at his salad.

"Okay well let's do this." Dean said, Sam and I both nodded and lifted our beers into the air and took a drink. I watched as Sam slowly had placed his to his mouth and was smiling as Dean was taking a drink. I watched as Dean was slowly placing his now empty beer bottle to the table but his hand refused to let go.

Laughter erupted from us as fear struck at Dean's face. "You didn't." He said in the middle of our laughter. Sam lifted up a small tube of super glue and smiled.

"Oh, I did." We kept laughing for another few minutes before I felt him reach over and tug at the cord. That annoying laugh didn't seem so annoying down that it was helping us out by making Dean's face turn a darker shade of red.

"That's gonna be a bitch to get off." I said over the laughter of Sam and the wood art. He glared at me and I smiled smugly. "And no I wasn't part of this." I let out another round of soft laughter as the waiter came over and handed us our check.

"How much for the wood art?" Sam asked as we stood up and and paid at the register. Dean still continued to struggle with his glued hand and the bottle. The man behind the register looked up at the quiet wood art and smiled.

"Please take it. I can't stand that thing. It's yours for twenty bucks." Sam smiled and paid the man the money and I rushed back to carefully take it off the wall.

"I hope we get pulled over for having an open alcohol container." Dean grumbled as we walked back to the Impala.

"Stop being such a baby." I said slapping his shoulder. "We'll head to the clinic and we'll get that think off of you. Unless you want to just rip off the skin, and get it all infected then go ahead." His eyes narrowed. "Clinic it is then." I smiled and hopped in the back while Sam slid into the drivers seat.

~Hell house~

The "Hell House" cabin looked the same as we arrived that night. The two cops from the other night still stood guard at the base of the porch. "So you want me to pull the cord and high tail it back to you guys?" I asked as I played with the wooden figure.

"Yep. And then we'll go inside. Only until we know the cops are fall enough away." Sam said. I looked over at Dean who was grimacing at his hand.

"Okay. I'll let you know when it's done." I said and carefully slid out of the car and headed into the woods the laughing wooden figure tucked carefully underneath my arm.

~Hell House~

I glanced over my shoulder as I placed the laughing man securely to a bunch of wooden twigs a few miles away from the cabin. As soon as I knew it was completely secure I tugged at the cord. Instant laughter filled my surroundings and I carefully headed back towards the front of the cabin. I fell to my knees as I saw bouncing lights heading in my direction. The two cops went past and I jumped to my feet running as quickly and silently as possible back to the cabin. My two brothers were waiting impatiently at the front door when I arrived. I nodded at them and we all disappeared inside.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to supernatural except for Christina. Please comment and enjoy.**

 **Dean's POV**

We all had our guns drawn when we entered the house. Sam and Christina both pressed their backs towards mine trying to keep an eye out for our ghostly homeowner. My hand felt strange in my skinless hand. I had to readjust and shot an evil glare at Sam.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." I said my eyes glaring at him.

"I'm not going to pass that line with a ten foot pole." He said clearly not wanting to talk about it. I glared at him while I shone my flashlight into his eyes for a full minute before he flinched swiping at the light and blinking roughly for a few seconds afterward. Christina rolled her eyes as she took charge raising the gun I had given her up to eye level carefully placing one foot in front of the other.

"Do you think old Mordechai's home?" I asked walking in after my sister who was moving her head back and forth like an animal trying to catch a sound from it's prey.

"I don't know." Sam said with a sigh walking in right behind Christina and I.

"Me neither." We all froze and whipped around our guns drawn our fingers resting on the safety. Ed and Harry cowered before us their hands shaking in the air. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's us!"

"What are you trying to do? Get yourselves killed?" Sam asked the very thought that crossed my brain.

"We were just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed said pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He turned and looked over at Christina who looked as though she was going to shoot them just for the fun of it. "Hey."

"You're idiots!" Christina hissed taking a step towards them. "If you were trying to do this to impress me. You failed miserably." She forced a smile making her eyes more wide then normal. I saw the familiar haze of lust in Ed's eyes as she stood there for a full two minutes before turning away.

I was about to say something to threaten Ed who took off his glasses and began to clean them on his shirt when the sound of knives being sharpened down in the basement made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Oh, crap." Ed said and Harry brought up his camera ready for shooting. I felt their bodies press against my back as if I was a police shield. I looked over at my sister who carefully walked to my side and had her gun raised.

"You guys," Harry spoke his words shaking with fear. "You guys wanna open the door for us?"

I turned my head slowly towards him my eyes narrowing. "Why don't you?"

The door exploded! Mordechai stood their his bulky frame taking up the space where the door once stood his ax lazily in his hands. I didn't have to nod as Sam, Christina and I emptied our rounds into his tall frame. Mordechai stood there for a few seconds taking the brunt of the bullets before he vanished in silver mist. Sam and I looked at each other before we took off to separate rooms leaving our sister with those geeks.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Christina's POV**

I felt my mouth drop when my two brothers left me alone. I rolled my eyes as I heard Ed whispering behind me. I cleared my throat before loading another clip into my gun, just in case something went wrong.

"He's gone, he's gone. Oh my god." He sighed. I closed my eyes trying to pick up the scuffs of my brother's shoes, trying desperately be prepared for anything uncommon.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked. I turned around and shrugged.

"I think we got him." I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Not talking to you," he turned his face towards Ed who was still shaking holding the camera in his hands. "The camera. Did you get him on Camera?"

"I think so." I turned around taking a few cautious steps around making sure nothing appeared that shouldn't be there. _Why can't I shake this feeling something didn't work out the way it should have?_ I wondered.

"Let me see it. Let me see it." I turned and walked behind the two "professional" hunters and looked over their shoulders at the small camera that Harry held in his hands. I saw Dean's back in the playback and that's when I saw something smash into the Camera sending the pits of plastic and wires spraying everywhere on the floor.

Harry let out a loud girly scream and I raised my gun only to see Mordechai's form vanishing into thin air once again. My brother's heavy footsteps soon surrounded me their guns raised. I was shaking and I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned and saw Ed his eyes full of scared tears. I quickly shook him off and Dean appeared around the corner.

"Hey!" He screamed pulling Ed towards him his hand gripping the front of his shirt. "Did you guys post that b.s story we gave you?"

"Yeah, of course we did!" Ed said pulling Dean's hand away from his shirt. I looked over to my right and saw Sam walking in his gun ready to fire.

"But..." Harry's voice sent a wave of concern through me as I looked at him along with my two brothers. "Our server crashed."

"Yeah." Ed added rubbing the back of his head slowly. He gave me a please forgive me look and I just rolled my eyes letting out a small groan.

 **End of Christina's POV**

~Hell House~

 **Sam's POV**

"So you're saying the story didn't take?" Dean's voice was angry. I didn't blame him. The two brainless shuffled their feet as they nodded. "So these," Dean was trying to keep his voice steady. "These guns don't work?" Once again, nervous shuffles and a soft yes. "Great! Any bright ideas Sam?"

"We're out of here!" I almost wanted to shoot them as they darted past Dean running into the other room. Their screams pierced my ears as we ran in. Mordechai was advancing on them. They were standing by the door but they kept screaming.

"Hey!" I saw Mordechai's vision trail to me and my insides shook. "Come and get me you ugly son of a Bitch!" Mordechai was slowly advancing towards me as I ran in the opposite side of the house. He raised his ax high about his head and I managed to hold it back just a little bit, before I felt myself being pinned against the wall, the cool metal blade of the ax up against my throat.

"Get away from my brother, Asshole!" Christina's blonde hair bounced as she wrapped her arms around Mordechai's neck. But he didn't struggle until he grabbed her by her shoulder and threw her towards the wall sending her out the window of the house.

I saw Ed and Harry still standing there looking dumbfounded. "Get out of here!" I screamed trying to keep the ax from entering my soft skin.

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Harry said unlocking the door.

"We're out of here!" Ed said and they both disappeared through the door.

I closed my eyes tightly as the smell of Kerosene drifted in my nose. I caught a glimpse of Dean splashing a jug of it around everywhere. I wanted to scream to him then but I felt myself being lifted into the air the pressure of the ax still great on my throat. "DEAN!" I gasped.

"Hey!" Dean's body appeared like magic. I saw Mordechai looking at him for a second dropping me into to a heap. I felt something wet sliding down my neck and I feared it was blood. But as I took a quick look only saw it was sweat. The heat from the fire was intense when I felt Dean grab my shoulders and shoved me towards the door. "Get out of here!" My legs were on autopilot as I ran towards the opened door. "Mordechai can't leave the house. We can't kill him...we improvise."

I watched as Dean's lighter flicked once before he tossed it in the room igniting the kerosene he had just a few seconds before. The fire licked up the wooden fortress and we rushed out our younger sister standing holding an arm that was clearly been pull from it's socket. Her eyes were full of relief as we stumbled out and fell to the ground.

"That's your solution?" I asked rubbing at my throat. "Burning the whole damn thing to the ground?"

"Well, nobody will go in there anymore." He said standing up. We turned our direction to a sicking popping sound and a small whimper as our sister had just popped her arm back into place. She nodded and slowly walked over towards the Impala not caring about the fire we had just set. "Think about it." Dean said going back to the sound of wood crackling and smell of smoke surrounded us. "If there isn't a house to haunt, Mordechai can't haunt. And since he can't leave it's a win-win situation."

"What if the legend changes and Mordechai can leave?" I asked my face burned with the heat from the fire.

"Well, then we'll just have to come back."

We stood there in silence watching the house burn to glowing embers. As we walked back to the Impala, our sister's blonde hair stretched over the back seat as she slept something popped in my mind. "Kinda makes you wonder." Dean turned his attention to me as we opened the car doors and slid inside. "Of all the things we hunted, how many exist because of people who believe in them."

"Don't sweat it little bro." Dean said turning over the car's engine. "Let's just write this down as a closed case."

"Yeah, your right." I agree and we drove back to our hotel room.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural, except for Christina. Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Dean's POV**

"How's the arm?" I asked my sister as we slowly packed our Impala in the hotel's parking lot. I watched as my sister shrugged as she sat on top of the hood of the car.

"A little stiff but I'll live." She said smiling. Sam walked out of the room his bag swung over his shoulders. He smiled at us and looked down at his watch.

"Those guys are leaving soon." Sam said with a smile. I chuckled as I saw the eye roll come from our sister. "Come on. They did try and help us. The least we can do is see them off."

"Yeah, good idea." I said slapping Christina's shoulders who grimaced and I realized I had smacked the one that she had hurt the night before.

"If looks could kill," she choked back the tears as she hugged her shoulder. "You'd be dead six ways to Sunday!" I couldn't help myself as I let out a small chuckle. Her glare seemed to penetrate my core as we all slid into the car.

~Hell House~

As we pulled up into the trailer park Ed and Harry were busy packing their green station wagon, hooked up to their silver trailer, packed up to the brim filled with odds and ends of single men. "You guys leaving?" I asked seeing Ed carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Yeah," Ed said with a disgruntled tossing the bags into the back of the already full back.

"So what's happening?" Christina asked twirling her shoulder and smiling sweetly.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked, they were obviously hiding something.

"Might as well, They're going to be surprised to see us in the Trade." Ed said and stood just outside of their car.

"Come on, tell us." Sam pressed and leaned up against the car.

"I got a call from a producer today."

"Oh wrong number?" I joked standing next to my siblings who couldn't look more please about something.

"No, he wanted to discuss a movie contract. Even asked us to write the script."

"And the RPG." Henry added one foot inside of the car.

"RPG?" I asked quizzically.

"Role playing game." Christina and Henry both said at the same time. I glanced at them both before letting out a chuckle.

"Anyhoo. We're off to La la land." Ed said with a sad smile.

"Do you guys want a hug before you leave?" Both mine and Sam's eyes went wide as our sister opened up her arms and both Ed and Henry rushed into them. "Okay hands off my ass." She muttered and they backed up their faces bright with happiness. "Take care."

"Yeah, congrats." I added pulling her closer to my side.

"Stay out of trouble." Sam added smacking the back of their car. They drove away waving their hands out of their windows before they disappeared around the corner. "I have a confession," Sam said as we all walked quietly back to the car. "I was the producer that called." We all started to laugh as we felt a little guilty for tricking those boys.

"I got one too," I said with a shrug. "I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat." Another wave of weak laughter as Sam and I turned to look at Christina who looked a mix of guilty and not guilty. "What did you do?"

"I stole their wallets. Just their money. No biggie." My face paled. My sister had sticky fingers and she robbed them both without them noticing?

"How about we call a truce." I said looking over at Sam and then at my sister. They both smiled and nodded.

"Truce." They both said at the same time.

"At least for the next 100 miles." I added before we slid into the car. After every door was closed we tore out of the trailer park.

 **End of Dean's POV**


End file.
